


BOOM BOOM BOOM

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM  
(不爱笑的李东海运气都不会太好)

♡  
“boom，boom，boom.”  
他靠近我，白色衬衣带在黑色沙发上缠绕，心脏不受控制的乱跳，他再一次靠近我。我盯着镜头上的红点，若无其事的把衣服从缠绕成一团的关系中解救出来。  
“对，就是这样！”  
他似乎没有察觉，只是又靠近了我一点。  
他犯规了。  
他说他喜欢女孩，我说好，我知道该怎么做。  
我有礼有节，比任何人都注意和他保持距离。  
我想我们彼此应该冷静一段时间，临时翘掉希腊旅行，一个人跑去美国。  
他说我冷漠，我说你告诉我，你喜欢女孩。  
他给我发消息我都已读不回，不是所有单恋的人都一定很卑微。  
他总说我多情敏感脆弱离不开他，他也不是特别了解我。  
他又靠近了一点，衬衣带重新缠绕成一团。  
闻到了他头发上发胶的味道，我换了香水，他送我的那瓶我用了快半年的香水，我把它锁进柜子里。  
与其说潇洒，还不如说从最开始我就没想过有结果。失落难过不甘心早就被漫长时间稀释的只剩下一点点，只有在失眠睡不着的夜晚，偶尔被翻出来反复咀嚼。  
“谢谢大家！”  
访谈结束，我了无生趣的站起来，头也不回的把衬衣带从那团错综复杂的关系里扯出，拿好常服去换衣服。

♡  
坐车回宿舍，我戴上耳机跟着希澈哥随便上了一辆保姆车。最好是没有选到有他在的那一辆，要是运气不好，选到了也无所谓。爱情又不是人生全部，得不到的那就不要了。  
“东海，周末有时间吗？”  
我忘记我运气一直很差。  
我摇头，闭上眼睛，告诉他我想睡觉，让他安静一点。  
气氛可能很尴尬，原本应该吵闹的保姆车，因为我的缘故，大家都闭嘴专心玩手机。  
挺好的。  
总比我寻死觅活非要他和我在一起好多了。  
做不成恋人还可以做朋友。  
简直胡说八道。  
我点开他给我发的消息，时间停留在一个星期之前的某个夜晚。  
“我们还是朋友吗？”  
我回他。  
“不是朋友，我们只是不熟的同事。”  
我挺幼稚的。

♡  
最难熬的还是他有女朋友的那段时间。表面上和他亲近，缠着他不让他有时间去约会。晚上还会一个人躺在床上越想越伤心。单恋最艰难的阶段，我早就经历了。  
事情要从最难的开始，之后的都变得容易。  
他敲我的房间门，我躺在床上装死。  
自从说开以后，我就再也没去楼下他的房间。反而是他经常来找我。  
“东海，在吗？”  
我装死，催眠自己已经睡着了。  
我瞪着眼睛看向门口，希望他有眼力见一点。  
他真是太没眼力见了。  
我躺在床上和直接打开房间门的他大眼瞪小眼。  
“玩游戏吗？”  
他有些尴尬的举着手里的花牌，他还端了一盘草莓。  
保持距离真的很难做到吗？  
我看着他，他看着我。  
我俩都没说话。  
我叹气，摇头，说我想睡觉，语气很好的请他帮我关门。  
“我们还是朋友吧。”  
再一次。  
“不要贪心。”

♡  
十月份到了，这就意味着我也快过生了。往年生日我都很期待他会送我什么礼物。今年，我忧心忡忡，惶惶不安，盼着他千万别送我礼物。  
运气真的非常差。  
“东海，你在宿舍吗？”  
他给我打电话。  
唉，老实说，我都觉得自己做的有点太超过。也没必要防他防的密不透风。这几个月我都觉得他可怜，怎么就摊上了我这么一个冷酷无情说一不二的人。  
“在，怎么了？”  
想到这里，语气不自觉的就放软。  
他有些激动。  
“晚上有时间吗，我想，我想请你吃饭。”  
他在十月十五日这天，邀请我和他吃晚饭。  
我皱眉，下意识想拒绝，但其实真实想法是。  
快答应他！快答应他！快答应他！  
“嗯，有时间。”  
我也犯规了。  
“我晚上六点来宿舍接你，一定要等我。”

♡  
从他给我打电话到现在，我已经换好衣服坐在沙发上看了接近七八个小时的电视。午饭没吃，宿舍里没人，我也懒得煮拉面，我以前爱煮拉面是因为他喜欢吃。  
“东海，我们走吧。”  
他打开门站在玄关门口等我，笑的太傻了。  
“我刚刚下班，我们直接开车去。”  
我没问他去哪儿，沉默不语的跟他上了车。  
我想他已经习惯我们俩这种相处模式。  
以前总是我爱说个不停，他在旁边听我唠叨。  
现在换成他在我耳边一直说话，我插空回一两个语气词，嗯，好，不，想睡觉。  
这辆车是他才买没多久的，他第一次载我是多久之前啦？具体时间已经记不清，可能回宿舍翻翻日记本就知道了。当时还是找经纪人哥哥借的车，他才考完驾照，我想回家，他说他带我回家。那也是他第一次开长途，他问我害不害怕，我说不害怕。我当时年纪小，父亲刚去世，想法又极端，我坐在副驾驶系着安全带看他开车。嘴上说他开车技术好，我不担心不害怕。其实。  
心里真实想法是，我和他就这样一起死掉也无所谓，甚至当时的我还有点期待，觉得很浪漫。  
好讨厌那个我。  
我看他系好安全带，忍不住提醒他:“开慢一点，注意安全。”  
我想他能活的久一点，快乐健康的活的久一点，但是他必须比我先死，所以我也要努力活的更长一点才行。  
我不想他再因为我伤心，生离死别的痛苦，让我来承受就好。毕竟我已经熟悉了，是过来人，要比他应付这些要熟练。  
我的悲观是怎么都摆脱不了的。就算年纪变大，我也还是悲观。只不过方式变得温柔了许多。  
以前我想，殉情和同生共死就是世界上最浪漫的事情。比如罗密欧和朱丽叶。  
现在我想默默守在他身边，保护他，祈祷他一直健康快乐。  
就当我是韩国狗血爱情剧看多了吧。  
把我同化成了蠢得要死的男二。

♡  
他把车停在汉江边，招呼我下车。他从后备箱里拿出野餐垫和坐垫，还拿了好多保温盒和一个小蛋糕。我把手插进口袋里，站在旁边看他忙上忙下。  
“东海，来，坐这里。”  
我慢慢走过去，坐到他对面。  
他点燃准备好的蜡烛，看起来有模有样，像个浪漫烛光晚餐。  
打开保温盒，是炒年糕和其它杂七杂八的小吃。  
他递给我碗筷，给我倒了一小杯雪碧，给自己倒了一杯红酒。  
“虽然看起来有点简陋，但是我想今晚就只有我们两个人。”  
我听着这话，心里盘算着，这有点像电视剧里面男一表白的剧情。  
莫名其妙。  
我想，今天就放纵自己吧。  
我对他笑了一下，像以前那样和他说起话来。  
我们有说有笑的吃完年糕，他打开旁边一直放着的保温桶，是海带汤。  
“我自己做的，在家里让妈妈教我做的，可能味道不是很好，但是生日一定要喝海带汤。”  
我喝了一口，味道确实不是那么好，但是还能喝的下去。  
他又打开蛋糕盒，一个小小的蛋糕，上面插着蜡烛。  
“生日快乐。”

♡  
Baby if l' m not your girl.  
“我不想和你当朋友，我也不是女孩，我是男的，和你一样的，男的。”  
我又开始嫉妒到目前为止还没出现的那个女人。他也会这样精心为那个女人准备生日吗？也会说你有什么想要的东西告诉我，我会给你买，也会说，觉得累了，就靠在我身上休息。会把和我说过的话，再说给那个女人听吗？  
我没有接过蛋糕，只是隔着烛光看他。  
我想我是哭了。  
这段时间太难过了。难过的我觉得自己已经死了一次又一次。看见他，难过，没看见他，难过。怎样都难过。  
事情从最难的部分做起，之后的也不都是容易，它会越来越难，我运气差的要死，恋爱一开始就是hard模式，没有easy选项。  
“我想先道歉，对不起。”  
他从口袋里掏出纸巾给我擦眼泪，“我是个笨蛋，一直不清楚自己到底想要什么，他们觉得我应该和女孩在一起，我想也没想，理所当然觉得自己应该喜欢女孩。但是，我觉得我现在想清楚了。我只是个让你哭的笨蛋。对不起。”  
他想清楚什么了？想清楚他还是喜欢女孩吗？  
他从口袋里拿出一个首饰盒。  
打开，两枚对戒  
他取出其中一枚戴在我手上，再取出另外一枚戴在自己手上。  
“我现在还没能力许诺太多，但我想我们就先享受现在，至少现在你还是喜欢我的，对不对。”  
“我喜欢你，东海。”

♡  
Promise I'll never break your heart.


End file.
